SUMMARY Particular emphasis is devoted in the US to identify the determinants of, and eventually remedies, for the disproportionate share of the cancer burden borne by underrepresented minorities. Incidence rates for many forms of cancer are higher among blacks than whites. The disparity is compounded by lower rates of relative survival for almost all cancers, so that age-adjusted mortality rates are substantially higher among African Americans than whites for about two-thirds of all types of cancers. Our Cancer Partnership provides an exceptional environment to focus the efforts of diverse investigators working across many disciplines to address health disparities in NCI designated cancer centers and to develop research infrastructure, capacity and effectiveness of minority-serving institutions. Collectively, these efforts offer the best opportunity to overcome cancer disparities and optimize research resources and infrastructure. Our Partnership has matured and developed strong, successful collaborative interactions based on excellence, true reciprocity and mutual benefit to achieve this goal. Moreover, this Partnership is geographically placed in a region with the highest cancer incidence in the US, pointing to the enormous potential for improved outcomes through the proposed work. We are dedicated to enhancing the strengths and eliminating the weaknesses of our three institutions as we move toward our shared goal of eliminating cancer disparities. The overall objectives of this competing renewal application are to: (1) increase and stabilize the competitive cancer research capability of Meharry Medical College (MMC) and Tennessee State University (TSU); (2) create stable, long-term collaborative relationships between MMC, TSU and the Vanderbilt Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) in cancer research, research education, career development and cancer outreach; (3) expand access to clinical trials for minority populations served by Nashville General Hospital (NGH)/MMC, and (4) improve the effectiveness of VICC research, career development, education and outreach activities specifically designed to benefit minority populations served by VICC. All activities will be monitored by an Internal Advisory Committee and the Program Steering Committee with representation from the NCI. A sustained and comprehensive Cancer Partnership is of immense benefit to the three participating institutions as well as the mid-South region of the US. The common mission statement for our Cancer Partnership is to conduct rigorous basic, translational and clinical research directed towards the reduction of disparities in the incidence and treatment of cancer through a multidisciplinary collaborative approach to research, education and community engagement. As a triad we will amplify cancer research capabilities in the greater Nashville academic and healthcare community, improve and document outcomes in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer in minority and underserved communities, minimize or eliminate measurable disparities in the incidence of cancer among minority populations, and fortify collaborations among the three partner organizations.